When Needed Most
by Red Distress
Summary: They promised to always protect her... But on the day she needed them most, they ignored her. Her reaction? She ran as far as possible. What's this about two alternate personalities? And she ended up in a school with... Vampires? WARNING: Extremely dark first chapters, mentions of rape and pedophiles.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's safe for me to go with you?" Sakura asked her older brothers. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Itachi sighed for the millionth time.

"Of course it is. Besides it's not like we can leave you here while we're at the party. What if mom or dad call?" Sasuke said in exasperation. The 8 year old stared at the two before nodding her head.

"I trust you... After all you did promise to protect me." Sakura told a 16 year old Sasuke and a 20 year old Itachi. They raised an eyebrow at the little girl, but didn't question her.

 _*An Hour Later*_

"Stay with Ino. Itachi and I are going to play with some girls, okay?" Sasuke said with a stern glare.

"Un." Sakura agreed while smiling brightly. Sasuke smirked, already finding a girl to _**play**_ with.

 _You do realize that he's not going to just 'play' with a female, right?_

Sakura blinked. Ah. Inner you finally decide to talk to me again. And of course I know. He's going to perform sexual intercourse with a woman who he does not care about. Then proceed to tell her she was a one night stand. After that, the woman who was given immense pleasure will try to get me to like her so she can have another shot. After that the woman will suddenly remember Itachi, try to seduce him, fail miserably, then cry all the way home. Came the explanation of an 8 year old with play-boys for brothers.

From inside Sakura's mind, Inner sweat-dropped. _You really show no mercy..._ Sakura blinked. Before she could reply to the voice in her head, Ino suddenly squealed something.

"OMG! I'll be right back Sakura. There's someone that I _need_ to talk to!" Before Sakura could protest, to blond was gone.

What... Am I supposed to do now? Came the clue-less mental question of an awkward 8 year old. _How am I supposed to know?_ Sakura dead-panned. It was a rhetorical question.

"Hello sweetheart! What's your name?" Sakura quickly turned towards a teenage boy, he had black hair that was spiked up in different directions. Purple eyes that seemed to be _glowing._ The clothes he wore seemed to be from one of those magazines that Ino reads a lot, black leather everywhere.

He was beautiful, but she got a horrible feeling from him. But... He seems nice. All the while, somehow her Inner was locked away, her warnings muted by a barrier she couldn't break.

 _Sakura don't go near him!_

 _Sakura he's not human!_

 _No! Sakura don't follow him!_

Inner's warnings feel on deaf ears. " _Sakura!_ " Inner wailed. She was panicking, her breath was coming out shallow, her body was shaking with fear. ' _What does this Vampire want with Sakura?! Please... Don't hurt her..._ '

Sakura felt compelled to listen to this strange person, but something was wrong. There was a voice in her head that was telling her not to trust him... Well I can't stay with Ino since she left me... It's better if I go with him.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha. And you?" Clear green eyes stared up into purple clouded eyes.

"Uchiha? How strange. I've never seen a pink haired Uchiha. Never mind that, my name is Yuichiro Umame." Strange name. She inwardly commented.

"Why are you here alone?" He questioned the small innocent **beautiful** child in front of him. _Ah~ She is so cute. I could just eat her up, literally._

"My big brothers left me with their friend... but she said she needed to do something." He noted how her type seemed dull, like this happened often.

"Oh? Would you like to go with me? I'll make it so everything doesn't seem dull and boring anymore." While Sakura _is_ a genius, the lack of interaction with others of her species made her naive.

"Really? I would like that." There seemed to be a puppy dog tail swishing behind her in excitement. _So cute~ I want to keep her forever. I can't wait till I sink my teeth into her delicate unmarked skin. How pleasurable will it be when she sinks her own fangs into my neck?_

Blood trickled from the pedophile's nose.

* _Half an Hour Late_ r*

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed. She was so scared. The man, _no_ the **_beast_** _,_ he was attempting to engage sexual intercourse. Her mind came up with a useless fact. The proper term for him is a **Pedophile.** She struggled to escape his hold on her, squirming, kicking, tugging. Nothing seemed to effect the man on top of her. Her eyes zeroed in on his manhood.

She clenched her leg muscles before striking hi _s area._ There was a shout of pain before his grip on her loosened. Quickly slipping out from under him, she bolted for the door. At the time it didn't matter to her that she only had her oversized t-shirt covering her bare skin, she just _wanted to protect her chastity._

It was locked, the Shinigami forsaken piece of wood wa _s locked._ Sadly they were on the fourth floor of the mansion in which the party was being held. There was no other means of escape. Seeing as Yuichiro was still groaning in pain, she looked for a place to hide.

A place to hide, to call her brothers. Seeing a closet she quickly ran. Taking out her phone which she kept in her sport's bra, she dialed Sasuke's number as fast as she could.

 **"What?!"**

 _"Nii-chan... We need to go home."_ She whispered, she kept her voice as steady as possible so he could hear her properly.

 **"Get Itachi to take you home! I'm busy with someone right now."**

 _"Wait-!"_ Before she could get another word out, he hung up.

She dialed his number again, but Sasuke had muted his phone. Tears filled her vision. Nii-chan! I need you! She dialed Itachi next.

 **"*Sigh* What do you want?"**

 _"Nii, please take me home. I'm scared."_ She was desperate. But no one could blame her really. The sound of floorboards creaking nearly made her nearly shriek in terror.

 **"Look. I know that you hate parties. But for once let me have some peace! I'm tired of having to take care of you all the time!"** But you... Never have heard me complain before, I've never whined, I've never cried, I've never come to you after a nightmare. I've never asked you to teach me anything... I've taken care of myself.

Am I that much of a burden?

Should I have never been adopted?

Do you... Hate me... like my parents?

 _"No. No. No. Please, he's going to-"_

 **"Shut up! Ask Sasuke or something!"**

The sound of his anger sounded in her ears. Tears ran down her porcelain face, but all the sadness was soon replaced with fear. Sakura's blood runs cold as the door opens. Glowing red eyes peered at the small child, the child that caused him pain.

He loves pain.

"Ah~ We're going to be the best of friends~! Hurt me more! More! Hurt me more!" He was panting heavily. Lust clouded his delusional mind.

"Sakura-hime~! Ah~ you'll be an excellent vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

She trembled as she thought about what that man, the one clutching her, had done to her. She had read articles, books, and newspapers, that included a rape victim's pain. She felt pain too, a lot of it. She could feel the dried blood on her thighs. The blood that showed her that, _no,_ this wasn't just some horrible dream.

But really if she thought about it, the thing that hurt most was the bite mark on her neck. It constantly pulsed with pain. Her throat felt patched, as if she hasn't drank water for days.

There was a shift in fabric beside her, it seemed louder than it actually was in the soundproof room. The _monster_ smiled at her happily.

"You must be so thirsty~. But don't worry I'll give you some of my blood." Why would I want your filthy blood in my mouth? I'd rather bathe in it as I rip out your entrails. "After all, you wouldn't want to fall into Level-E~"

 _Sakura! Can you hear me?!_

Inner...?

 _Thank the Shinigami! Listen, you need to drink his blood!_

Why? I don't want his blood in my body.

 _I promise I'll explain later! Just trust me!_

Ok...

"What is Level-E?" Sakura asked, her usually emotion filed tone, monotone. She felt Inner locking away her feelings for the time being. She wouldn't complain.

"A vampire who goes insane with bloodlust."

"Why would I turn into one?"

"Because I just bit you."

"Ah." There a dull note in her voice. Yuichiro smiled pleasantly, and offered his neck. **I'll suck you dry.** The thought wasn't Sakura's, nor Inner's.

 **You hurt my body, scarred my human personality, and have the nerve to** _ **smile**_ **at me. Unforgivable.**

*In Sakura's mind*

"What the hell?! Who's that?!" The original Sakura said in partial annoyance and partial fear. She knew it wasn't inner. Her inner persona was standing right in front of her.

" _Ah. I guess I'll be having company when you resume control._ " Inner said calmly. This caused a twitch in Sakura.

"How are you so fu*king calm?!" Exclaimed the 8 year old. Inner bopped Sakura in the head with a huge paper fan that came out of nowhere.

" _No cussing._ " Inner said, scolding the genius.

"You're me! So you just cussed too! I-D-I-O-T!" That earned her another bop in the head.

Sakura sighed as her eye twitched in annoyance. "Who is she? Another Inner? Did I get so scared that I created another personality?" Inner shook her head. " _In the first place, I'm not just a mental being that you created because you hated being lonely. I'm the part that keeps_ _ **you**_ _completely human._

"Keeps me completely human?"

 _"You're not completely human. Well you are technically since I contain the Vampire Hunter in you, but as a whole person your not human."_

"What the hell! How come you never told me before?!" Inner shrugged.

 _"There was never a reason to."_

 _*_ _ **Time skip**_ _*_

Blood dripped to the floor from Yuichiro's body. But it wasn't a lot of blood, because he was literally sucked dry. The other Sakura laughed in glee. **I am not some lowly vampire you pure blood idiot.** She thought as she eyed the body of the male. **To bad that you will resurrect.**

The Vampire version of Sakura felt herself start to lose control of the body. **No wait-!** She didn't want the human side to see this bloody side. But she had no choice. Sakura came back to her body, only to see a corpse in front of her. She didn't scream, _no,_ she had seen everything that the Vampiric side did. But a noise did erupt from her, _laughter._ Bastard is dead~!

She peered at the time. _**Midnight.**_ The three thought in sync. Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes. They haven't looked for me have they? To busy fucking girls I suppose. Bitterness soaked into her.


End file.
